


I Wouldn't ask for Anyone Else

by gemctf2



Series: Spaces of the Heart Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Spaces of the Heart
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fiction, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Ku promised herself that her family's legacy comes first and that what she wanted can come later, things were going great.That is until a faithful meeting makes her question if she can actually keep this facade up.





	I Wouldn't ask for Anyone Else

Her childhood was great, it was simple and she wouldn't want to ask for anything else.

"Mum? Can I have a drum set?" Ku asks, turning her dark red eyes at her mother, she used to be beautiful, with long and smooth brown hair and dull hazel pupils. She turns towards her child, away from a tablet she was reading from.

"You already have a piano, we don't need an instrument as vulgar as a- _drum set_ " she chided, Ku didn't seem to mind, so she continued practicing on her piano.

* * *

When she was 10, she remembers her mother's funeral so vividly but what happens next is something she recalls in meticulous detail.

"Remember, your cousin is very bad, don't follow in her footsteps alright?" Her father's hand is rough, as usual, Ku understands however it's because he works a lot which is why she needed to listen to him so that his work won't be so hard on him.

What she can't understand is why he said that Waka was bad but this is her father, he'll never lie to her... right?

* * *

When he said bad...

"Yo! Kitsune-chan!" Wakana grins stepping beside Ku when she was making her way to a meeting, her sudden loud voice prompting some workers to look at her with disapproving looks. Wakana is her cousin, from the plaint raven black hair and eyes to this woman with the sams raven black hair but wilder with pink and green highlighted strands tucked on her right and azure blue eyes.

"Can you please address me as Ms Nightingale? This is still the office," Ku chided and grimance at the familiar tone, Wakana however didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Aw come on, there shouldn't be any formalities between us, we're family!" Wakana exclaims, a ruffled blonde hair secretary, which Ku was introduced to last week as Misaki catches up to them.

"I-I'm so sorry! I tried to stop her but-" she lets out a pant mid-sentence.

"It's fine Misaki, you may carry on with your duties," Ku waves her away.

"I don't have time for this, I've got a meeting in 2 and I'd appreciate if you wait in the lobby for me," Ku replies a little hurriedly as she continues her stride.

"That sounded like you're not kicking me out!" Wakana exclaims after a exaggerated gasp," thanks kit!" She grins and jogs back from where she came from.

Ku rolls her eyes, she is surely not too jealous of her cousin's lifestyle right now.

The meeting went on as smoothly as it could but it seemed that everyone had heard of her unruly cousin.

"We should ban your cousin from this building effective immediately," one of the businessman at the end of the table replies.

"She is going to ruin the good image of this company!"

Ku leans her forehead onto her finger, rubbing her temple in circles as they started listing all the horrible things she has done. Really, all she did was burst in without even glancing at the receptionist, went up to secured floors using Ku's pass and drag her out for lunch.

"I'll make sure to tell her about it," Ku waves and leaves her chair, ignoring the disapproving looks from the council members. Really all she wants to do is just live a little, she takes off her coat and hands it to an assistant passing by before reaching Wakana.

"I've brought your change," she grins knowingly, Ku purses her lips into a smile as they walk out of the building, Misaki looking at them curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month! This is a special two-shot to celebrate the occasion!
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it, I'll try to post the second chapter soon.


End file.
